Ulangan Dadakan
by Ren Luca
Summary: Mereka 2000 tahun kemudian. "paling ulangannya tentang itu," The Legend of Sangkuriang? / Pertanyaan nomor dua benar-benar membuat keringatku bercucuran dan ketiak basah, apalagi diawasi oleh guru macem dia. "Kau meminta lebih? baiklah."


**Attack On Titan** bukan punya saya sih, tapi

 **Hajime Isayama**

 _mereka 2000 tahun kemudian_

Hai aku Eren Jaeger, berumur 15 tahun dan saat ini sedang _otewe_ bersama teman-teman ke ruangan bahasa Inggris, pergantian jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk 2 jam ke depan.

Mau dibilang aku punya teman atau enggak terserah, aku punya beberapa. Misalnya:

Armin, dia genius dikelas, tipe pendiem, selalu duduk dihadapan guru, selalu ngobrol berdua dengan guru , tipe yang bagus untuk dicontekin ulangan, dia harapan terakhir menyangkut tentang tugas yang susah, yah kau bisa bilang mengutip (red: contek) sedikit dari bukunya.

terkadang orang pinter pelit sendiri, misalnya nyimpen cara termudah buat ngapalin atau menghitung rumus matematika. Tentu saja Armin bukan tipe seperti ini, gosip yang beredar bahwa dia adalah si tomboi yang menyamar jadi lelaki, bodo amat.

Lalu Mikasa, dengan nama mirip merek bola volly di negeri antah berantah adalah gadis yang paling disukai teman-temanku di kelas dan dia sangat populer, melebihi kepopuleran gosip penjaga sekolah yang baru saja pulang jalan-jalan di Shinganshina berdua bersama... ladyboy bohai.

Gak penting sih, tapi masalahnya ladyboynya itu loh ckck cakep abis.

Doi suka mengenakan syal merah dariku karena aku kasihan melihatnya kedinginan setahun lalu, mungkin ada hubungan psikologis diantara kami, ceileh, seolah-olah _terconnected_ seperti modem full sinyal tanpa gangguan akan pengalaman masa lalu, entah apa itu aku tidak ingat. Mungkin reinkarnasi kehidupanku yang lain. Yah dia cantik, satu-satunya orang asia yang tidak pernah dimintai hasil nilai ulangan oleh orang tuanya, karena orang tunya percaya dia selalu mendapatkan nilai A. Ngerti kan maksudku?

lalu si wajah kuda Jean, satu hal pendapatku tentangnya. Dia tukang ngadu.

Saking tukang ngadunya ia, penjaga sekolah malang itulah yang ia adukan pada kepala sekolah, bukan dengan kambing milik tetangga sebelah.

Gosip yang beredar tentangnya? wajahnya jadi semakin mirip kuda. Tidak, **aku tidak bercanda**. ia menyukai Mikasa, terlihat dari cara memandangnya, berbicara, dan tentu saja wajah cemburunya saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan Mikasa. Ia sekarang berjalan di belakang Mikasa sambil dengerin lagu Wrecking Ball.

 _Headset_ nya bocor tuh.

lalu, kapan kami sampai ke ruangan bahasa Inggris? entah

dan ada Marco, dengan senyuman lebarnya ya dia orang baik, tidak pernah mencontek layaknya aku, wajah kuda dan Sasha.

Terakhir Sasha, gadis ini suka makan, apalagi makanan ringan rasa kentang. Suatu hari dia harus merasakan minuman hasil kreasiku: Jus yogurt cappucino rasa kentang goreng! aku bertaruh dia bakal menyukainya. Sasha paling takut dengan Mr. Levi, dan saat ini dia pasti akan duduk dibelakang Mikasa dan mencomot beberapa keripik kentang selama pelajaran.

oh ya apa aku sudah bilang kalau guru bahasa Inggris kita Mr. Levi?

kami telah melewati lapangan yang dipakai anak-anak kelas lain untuk berolah raga, sebenarnya ruangan bahasa Inggris berada di lantai tiga bangunan kedua, kami baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran biologi yang dipegang oleh Prof. Hanji di bangunan utama.

Tak usah diperjelas, kalian benar! kami baru saja mempelajari organ reproduksi. Si wajah kuda itu cengengesan enggak jelas sementara Armin, merah wajahnya dikatai habis-habisan.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke ruangan bahasa Inggris dan anak-anak duduk di bangku masing-masing, menanti Mr. Levi datang. Aku suka melakukan ritual komat kamit saat memasuki ruangan ini, entah ada kuntilanak di mejanya atau apa tapi kelasnya sungguh horor, kami berasa sedang uji nyali, bedanya kami berjumlah 20-an, doakan tidak ada yang kesurupan atau yang mati diantara kami.

"Hey hari ini kita bakal ulangan mendadak." tiba-tiba Jean nyeletuk di belakang.

Kutatap wajahnya dengan horor, baru saja aku bilang minta doa kepada kalian supaya tidak ada yang kesurupan, Mikasa dan Armin mengangguk, hanya aku yang panik

"Atas dasar dan bukti apa kau berani menyatakan hari ini kita bakal ulangan?! ITU MITOS!" ujarku sambil menuding wajah kuda itu tidak percaya, sampai Titan dalam tabel periodik unsur menghancurkan ruangan terkutuk ini pun aku gak bakal percaya.

"Kata kelas sebelumnya"

oh

tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu, pertanda Mr. Levi sudah ada di kelas. Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam kemeja putih berkerah tanpa dasi dan aku merasakan aura jahat menatapku tajam sekarang, iringan suara sepatunya yang mendekat membuatku merasakan setan-setan jahat mengawalnya dari belakang lalu menyebar ke penjuru ruangan, mengamati kami tajam walaupun kasatmata, perasaanku tidak pernah salah. Soalnya, Aku orangnya peka.

"Selamat siang, buka buku kalian halaman 507 sampai 509 dan baca dengan seksama, kuberi waktu selama 10 menit." ujarnya sambil menuliskan kata 'Legenda Sangkuriang' menggunakan font calibri ukuran 72 warna merah "dan tentu saja tidak akan ada Titan dalam tabel periodik unsur yang dapat menghancurkan ruangan ini." ujarnya

nah kan?

kubuka buku sakti berdebu, berbau apek nan lapuk itu dengan malas lalu membacanya perlahan, sebenarnya apa sih yang kubaca? aku bahkan tidak paham betul ini isinya apa. Yang kutahu ini tertulis _The Legend of Sangkuriang_ , namun apa daya karena bakalan ada ulangan dadakan baca saja sampai 10 menit. "nah ada pertanyaan dari apa yang kalian baca?" tanyanya tetap fokus pada buku.

beliau beda dengan guru kebanyakan yang hanya ' **baik** ' dan ' **senang bertanya** ' pada murid pintar, sekalipun Armin dan Mikasa pintar, tetapi Levi tidak pernah bertanya kepada mereka. Hanya pada 1 oranglah yang kurang beruntung ditanyai oleh Mr. Levi di kelasku.

"Jaeger, jawab pertanyaan nomor 2 bersama opinimu dengan logis dan uraikan sesuai dengan data pada bacaan beserta kesimpulannya. Jangan lupa bukti dari para ahli. Dilarang menggunakan bahasa yang lain kecuali Bahasa Inggris apalagi mengutip dari internet."

Aku angkat tangan ke arah kamera, _"woi jemput aku segera dari sini! kyaaaa apa itu item-item pendek lihatin aku daritadi."_ tanganku ngibas-ngibas diudara, minta dijemput.

Ya itu aku! dia membenciku dan dendam kesumat karena aku pernah menjatuhkan handphone jadul Nukua abad fosil monyet menguasai tembok Maria miliknya saat di kolam renang, dan itu cerita yang sangat panjang.

"Se-sekarang sir?" tanyaku, Mr. Levi memandangku dengan wajah serius. Ya iya aku tahu dia enggak bercanda, tapi setidaknya pertanyaan no 2 tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya tadi! Cuma pertanyaan

 _"W_ _ho is Tumang's wife?"_

jauh banget kan? gak ada istilah beserta opini ya? ya? YA KAN?!

"Kenapa? kau berani bilang _'I Don't know sir'_?"

aku bungkam seribu bahasa, mengutuk suara burung perkutut yang mentertawakanku dibalik jendela pohon sana, awas saja.

 ** _Teeeeeeeett_** suara bajaj lewat samping kelas, bukan, suara bel istirahat.

tetapi aku tak perlu mengutukmu wahai burung perkutut menyebalkan karena bel istirahat sudah berdentang! hahahahahahaha

 ** _ting tong tong_**

 _"_ _Maaf kepada semua bapak dan ibu guru yang sedang mengajar, kami sedang memperbaiki bel rusak, harap semua murid yang diluar segera memasuki kelas, Terima kasih."_ speaker yang bertengger manis di pojok kiri atas kelas berdentang dengan riang, membuat kesalahpahaman dengan mengatakan kebenaran yang sungguh menyakitkan hati, setidaknya jangan mengatakan kebenaran jika bisa menyakitkan untuk jiwa kami semua, para siswa yang terlanjur senang bel istirahat berdentang lebih awal, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih.

"Ada apa Jaeger? silahkan lanjutkan." wajah Mr Levi masih saja fokus padaku, dagu yang ditekuk, mata yang menusuk, dan mulutnya yang manyun berdiam diri menatapku, seperti Anoa ragunan yang sok imut

ku tarik nafas perlahan lalu meringis dalam hati,

" I.- I-I ca-.."

"I came in like a wreckking baaal" Jean dengan suara bass cemprengnya membuat seisi kelas tertawa heboh

Mr Levi mendesah perlahan " Jaeger, atas kebodohanmu itu kerjakan SEMUA soal pada buku, tidak ada alasan. Harus sudah ada dimejaku hari jumat, _understand_?" aku hanya bisa melongo lalu mengangguk pelan, Guru pendek itu lanjut menerangkan, tidak tahan dengan kebodohanku hingga ia tidak bertanya lagi. Puas menghukumku.

blablablabla terserah deh, aku enggak ngerti bahasa Inggris, kenapa sih wajib belajar bahasa ini? kenapa enggak bahasa alien aja gitu? biar pas dunia dihancurkan oleh para alien, kita bisa bicara bahasa alien. Setidaknya mengurangi miskomunikasi antara kita dan doi, atau biar mengandalkan kerja sama dalam bidang teknologi sama doi misalnya gitu, atau bantuin umat manusia dikala diserang oleh raksasa telanjang mirip manusia pakai laser atau bawa saja semua raksasa itu terhampar di ruang angkasa, buang di segitiga bermuda juga boleh tuh.

Balik ke topik bahasa Inggris, sebenarnya aku bukan nyalahin kurikulumnya yang ada pelajaran bahasa inggris sih, tapi... kenapa pengajarnya harus si pendek ini?!

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku pendek Jaeger, keluar dari ruangan ini."

hati-hati dengan pikiran kalian, serem.

 ** _pluk_**

sebuah kertas mendarat _perfecto numero uno_ , tanpa aba-aba maupun landasan. Greget banget sih yang lemparin ni kertas, Mr. Levi kan duduknya tepat depan muka.

 _"C_ _epetan lo bikin contekan, paling ulangannya tentang itu,"_ entah siapa yang ngirim. Oh jawaban dari surga

oke aku bikin sekarang, tapi gimana caranya? Mr. Levi itu kaya punya penjaga dimana-mana layaknya jin iprit ,bisa tau segalanya!

"kelas ini hobi sekali membicarakan orang, apalagi di depannya. _Let's see next.._." tuh kan Mr. Levi ini bisa tau segalanya! jangan-jangan ... dia dukun terselubung? diluarnya guru ternyata kerjaan sampingannya itu, DUKUN?! ha teori yang bagus! tinggal menemukan bukti dan mengatakan pada kepala sekolah membuat peraturan baru tentang tidak mentolerir guru yang mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai dukun!

Dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkan handphone jadul milikku, walaupun begitu aku tetap saja ketakutan, nah sekarang harus apa? kuota internetanku habis jadi enggak mungkin bisa menggukanannya, atau tinggal difoto saja ya?

ok, aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara mencontek yang baik dan benar ketika sedang kepepet beberapa menit mau ulangan dadakan pelajaran Mr. Levi tanpa kuota internet dengan efisien, wih judulnya keren kan? kaya judul skripsi

 _be prepare Ladies.._

pertama-tama, ambil buku materi yang ada di atas mejamu, tasmu, kursimu, yang dipinjem temanmu, kolong mejamu atau meja Mr. Levi sekalian

kedua, simpan materi dengan hati hati tanpa harus ketahuan Mr Levi, ini wajib!

ketiga, foto materi untuk diidentifikasi nanti saat waktunya tiba

 ** _ckrek_**..

 _oh shit_... demi Ibu Sangkuriang yang nikah dengan Tumang lantas punya anak manusia tanpa kutahu bagaimana bisa, Jaeger tinggal riwayatmu kini...

Kelas menjadi sepi, suara burung perkutut pun tak terdengar lagi , seolah-olah hari berubah jadi gelap, lampu kelas berubah antara hidup dan mati, anak-anak mulai menjauhiku seperti aku mengidap penyakit rabies, demi hape jadul milikku yang tanpa sengaja ku aktifkan suara _shutter_ nya AKU MENYERAHH

Mr. Levi beranjak dari kursi, mengambil rotan panjang lalu dengan perlahan dan matanya yang sudah membunuhku berjalan dengan santai kearahku, segera ku sembunyikan handphone milikku dan menunduk, doakanku selamat wahai teman-temanku.

"Jaeger"

aku tak berani menatapnya, darahku mendesir dan bulu kundukku merinding ketika guru cebol itu memanggil namaku, seolah-olah namaku tak akan pernah absen dari ucapannya, seolah-olah ini hari kematianku " _y-yes sir?_ "

kini Mr. Levi tepat berdiri di depanku "kau tak suka kuberikan tugas mengerjakan soal sebuku? kau meminta lebih? baiklah-" – "ta-tapi sir"

Mr. Levi tidak mendengarku, plis aku ingin menangis. "Kutunggu kau diruanganku segera setelah pelajaranku selesai. Keluarkan Handphonemu dan silahkan pergi keluar, kau telah memanggil gurumu dengan sebutan cebol dan pendek sebanyak 4 kali."

terakhir kali aku keluar dari ruangannya, aku tidak bisa berjalan.

jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh kalian!

"Jika ada yang beranggapan hari ini akan ada ulangan, aku mengklarifikasi akan melaksanakannya minggu depan setelah materi ini selesai." Ucap Mr. Levi berhasil menghentikanku ketika membuka pintu kelas

"Jadi... hari ini kita tidak ulangan sir?" Armin bertanya sedikit kecewa, Guru cebol itu mengangguk singkat.

"HOREE!" anak-anak riuh bertepuk tangan, menangis terharu dan bahagia. Entah _Backsound_ darimana asalnya langsung bernyanyi lagu We are The Champion.

Wajah kuda, siap-siap kau ku jadikan hidangan utama para Titan telanjang!

* * *

Say Haloooo... Apa kabar? :DD cerita aslinya milik **Vandettacosplay :Attack on titan high** check'em out bruh coz it made my day! XD


End file.
